


tourist season

by displayheartcode



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Puck adjusts to her new life.
Relationships: Puck Connolly/Sean Kendrick
Kudos: 24





	tourist season

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "I'm too sober for this " "You don't even drink " "Maybe I should start".

Puck tried to console the throbbing headache between her eyes by placing her head facedown on the kitchen table. “Why are the tourists on Thisby so….so… _augh.”_

Sean sipped form his tea, his dark hair ruffled from the ride he had earlier by the white chalk cliffs. “That bad?”

Puck raised her head and she blew a piece of ginger hair out of her face. She violently pantomimed a strangling motion with her hands, happily imagining the neck of the tourist who had tried to get his fingers bitten off at the stables. The sleeve of her new riding jacket had a fresh bloodstain from separating the man from the hungry water horse. He then had the stomach to call her a terrible rider because of her ‘delicate nature’ and other girlish weaknesses.

Sean touched the side of her ruined sleeve with a frown. “No other injuries?”

“Other than my pride?” Puck shrugged. “He should be thankful that his thumb will be healed in a few weeks.” She twisted her body in the chair and watched Sean pick through the cupboard, dinner had been only thin soup with yesterday’s bread and right now she needed something more. “Do you mind also grabbing me that bottle? I’m too sober for this.”

Sean remerged with a dusty bottle of whiskey and a second teacup. This one had tulips painted along the rim. “Why, Miss Connolly,” he said, adopting the tourist’s tone, “a nice lady like yourself shouldn’t drink.” 

“Men like him are the reason why,” Puck said with a weary sigh. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and asked the island for more strength. It wouldn’t do good for the people of Thisby if she let the _capaill uisce_ gobble up the annoying tourists.

He poured her a generous amount of whiskey and they clinked their teacup together, toasting the water horses on a job well done.


End file.
